


Fuck Me

by trueluvin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Annoying Luke Hemmings, Enemies, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, i can imagine this but luke wouldn't be this harsh, idk about this, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: in which Luke is annoying and you try to say two words at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt credit to otppromts on tumblr  
> please leave a comment about how i did or you can request anything on my tumblr trueluvin (or the comments). x

_[Fuck Me](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150525608509/person-a-almost-always-sleep-talks-in-sleep-they) _

"I ordered pizza and Chinese, I assume that's okay with everyone?" You nod at Michael's words while laying your legs over Ashton's thighs. Ashton grins at you before looking back at the television screen.

Calum and your best friend are playing Mario Cart 8, everyone else is sitting around watching them. There's not too many people in Michael's flat that he shares with Ashton.

Your other best friends are over as well as three of the members of 5 Seconds of Summer.

"Are you _sure_ Luke isn't coming?" You ask wairly, not in the mood to deal with him. "Nope. He said he didn't feel like being bothered with people."

You roll your eyes at Calum's words,"More like he didn't want to be bothered with me."

Almost everyone in the apartment groans or lets out some type of complaint. "Why can't you two just get along?"

You throw your head back on the comfortable sofa in annoyance. "Well Luke started it. It's not my fault we don't like each other."

No one says anything which just pisses you off. Everyone knows that you and Luke are enemies. It's not hard to figure that out.

Throwing your legs off Ashton's thighs, you push yourself off the sofa to go get yourself something to drink.

You raid Michael and Ashton's fridge, only to come up empty handed. You expected soda or something. Settling on water, you grab the last water bottle there is before shutting the door.

"Would you _move_?" A voice snaps behind you, causing you to swiftly turn around.

"No reason for you to be rude," I snap at Luke before pushing past him. "Well no one wants to see your ass either."

"I thought you weren't even coming," You stand near the exit of the kitchen while crossing your arms over your chest.

"I changed my mind. Have a problem with that?" You can't deny that Luke is attractive because he is. Especially with that annoying smirk on his lips and that mischievous glit in his blue eyes.

"Of course I do, I didn't feel like being in your annoying presence."

You want to leave the kitchen, you really do, but when Luke starts an argument with you (or tries to), you stand your ground. "I'm surprised anyone wants to be around you."

"Oh _please_. If anything, I'm surprised you even have friends." Luke doesn't seemed affected by your smart reply.

"At least I'm not friends with someone who dresses like a slut." You glare at Luke, angrily walking out of the kitchen, him following you.

"Did I struck a nerve?" he teases, him holding his ground as well. You two are now standing infront of each other in the living room.

Everyone's eyes are on the both of you, even the two that were playing the video game, causing them to both loose the game. "You really wanna go there?"

"Obviously I do."

The sentences, " _fuck you_ " and " _fight me_ " replay in your mind, wanting you to spit them out at the same time.

Sadly, you can't say them both at the same time. " **Fuck me**!" Eyes go wide and mouths drop.

It becomes deadly silent -besides the Mario theme music playing in the background- as everyone stares at you and Luke.

The slience is broken when Luke strides over and says,"Why not?" He captures your lips into a passionate kiss.


End file.
